


Curtis Gets Papercuts on his Cock

by BitterMelon77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMelon77/pseuds/BitterMelon77
Summary: Curtis keeps getting fantard letters from fans of the coalition who praise his faggot ass for how progressive he and Shiro are.He slices his cock open with them until it’s nothing but a pulpy mess.





	Curtis Gets Papercuts on his Cock

Curtis gets a letter in the mail. The letter is from a retard in the coalition who thinks faggots exist only for her to get herself off. 

Curtis was surprised when the letters started coming. Curtis is nothing but a random faggot in the background. He got lucky the coalition needed to marry off Shiro to a random faggot in the background so the coalition could jerk itself to the sounds of horny cishet white whales that made up their ranks. 

The newest letter is from some ugly chick with a nagging mouth and a fist shoved up her cunt. She’s writing all about how progressive Shiro and Curtis are and how brave their ~~~relationship~~~ is. 

Curtis takes the letter and runs the side of his dick. It’s the most action he gets, fucking the letters written by these ugly fangirls of the coalition. 

The paper slices his flaccid cock over and over again until all that’s left is meaty pulp. 

Curtis grabs the rest of the paper and shoves it up his asshole before lighting it on fire.


End file.
